


The Random Truth

by lilyqueen777 (LittleMissNovella)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-05
Updated: 2007-07-05
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7835965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/lilyqueen777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to the world of Harry Potter...a drabble of all the pairings seen in this fandom. Warning: weird couples, slash, and femslash. You can even request pairings! You have been warned! please r&r!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Random Truth

**The Whole Truth**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J. does!

_Bellatrix/Snape_

**Warmth**

* * *

He just wanted her hand to come a little closer, and to reach his mouth. He wanted to feel her touch, her warmth. She had passion in her eyes. The kind of passion he ever understood. He wanted to feel what she felt. Even if she would never touch him again. He had for a second, felt some warmth when she placed her hand on his hand.

 

For a second, it felt like he had her. But then he lost her again. He lost her, but never would forget the touch of her warmth again.


End file.
